


Arachnophobia

by BabyyCakess



Series: Home [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain times that Jared feels very grateful Jensen is back home for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> warning for fluff and excessive use of pet names.  
> proceed with caution.

There's the sound of someone shrieking. 

Jensen sets his guitar down and runs toward the commotion.

"Jay?" Jensen calls.

"I-in here!"

"Babe, what--" Jensen trails off then puts a hand over his mouth to conceal his smile.

Jared's head is poking out from behind the shower curtain; his hair piled onto his head, covered in shampoo-suds, face coated in some sort of green goo that Jared insists is a "face mask".

The water isn't running.

"Jen," Jared urges.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jensen coos. 

Water drips down Jared's chest, soap suds clinging to his skin. Jensen finds it hard to look away.

"J-Jen, there's a s-spider."

 _Shit,_ Jensen's eyes go wide.

Saying that Jared has a fear of spiders would be putting it mildly.

"In there with you?" 

Jared nods.

"Okay, I've gotcha."

Jensen slips his shoe off, holds it up menacingly and shoots a small smile at his boyfriend, who is frozen in fear.

When he gets in the shower, he suppresses a snort upon seeing the tiny spider on the shower wall. 

He lifts his shoe, smacks it down, and the spider is smashed instantly, only a smudge of black remaining.

Jared audibly lets out a breath then hugs Jensen, arms circling his waist and snuggling close.

Jensen huffs out a laugh; he's fully dressed but now his clothes are soaked from where Jared is pressed against him, naked and wet.

He doesn't mind.

"I'm really glad you're home," Jared confesses.

Jensen smiles and presses a kiss against Jared's wet shoulder.

"Me too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile <3


End file.
